The Second coming
by InkIllusionist
Summary: She sat there, near death in her opinion, and wondered where he was. Did he remember her? Would he come? She wanted a different answer besides the one the ocean would give.


The second coming.

A/N: I haven't wrote anything in a while, and If anyone is still reading my other story I'm sorry, I really just wanted to get this idea out before I forgot it. Please enjoy and review if you can!

* * *

She could understand, here, she could understand everything, here, where the waves were black and the only source of light was a moon placed where the sun should be.

Why he did it, here she could comprehend it.

The man had said that everyone has their lapses, and that her and he would be saved, by the sky itself, by the small laughing boy she had met on those rustic sands.

It seemed like yesterday, but maybe that's what she wanted, she wanted to keep the memories near, to keep the smiles, and the laughs, so that maybe one day he could show her how to do those things again.

She couldn't even remember how to cry, the last time she did was when the man last spoke, but that was a while ago, or so she thought.

Here the darkness surrounded her, but the heartless did not come. Ven would probably say they didn't like water or something, her lips twitched, and she sighed, was this the best she could do?

She tried to collect the memories of her friends and of those she had met, she had tried to use the memories so she wouldn't go crazy, so that she could still consider herself alive.

The memories were everything to her, and she felt something akin to pity for the old man next to her, he had nothing to remember, not even his name.

This was true darkness, and that's why she knew this was not what Terra had wanted.

Her eyes widened as her inner-self spoke the name over and over to her.

Terra.

Terra.

Terra.

Warm like the morning sun, kind as he awkwardly fumbled through compliments he would rarely give her, strong, stronger than what she would have liked.

It was his strength that took him away from her, he pushed her back and she let him.

She blinked. Nothing.

This was usually when she would start crying.

But she couldn't anymore, and that stung more than the actual tears.

Why had he done it? Why had he let himself turn? That was simple. To protect, to protect everyone but himself.

Selfish.

She was no better, she had done the exact same thing. Throwing away her protection, her light, so that he could live in it, while she would wallow in darkness. Giving him everything, only for him to cause chaos in the realm of light.

It wasn't really him though.

When the man rambled about what he did remember, he told her that he was being controlled.

It wasn't him, yet why was she still so angry at him?

Because she knew, she knew.

She knew that he wouldn't be able to save her, that he needed to be saved himself, he wouldn't be there to clumsily patch up a scrape on her knee as he had done when they were younger, he wouldn't be there to carry her in his strong arms, to their home.

She knew this, but why?

Tears started rolling down her cheeks in small steady streams.

"Why?"she whispered.

"WHY!"

Her small voice, shrill and hysterical bounced back against the cool shores, the man turned his head, but said nothing, nodding, as if telling her to accept her pain.

But she could not, and the tears stung, and she was surprised that they stung more than not being able to let them sting. She thought she knew herself better by now. All she had was herself here anyway.

She took in breaths letting the dark air flow through her and calm her down.

Breathing in and out with the sea.

She got to her knees, and held out her wayfarer.

Sometimes, when she closed her eyes, she could hear him, if she tried hard enough. Sometimes.. she could hear him, stumbling through the darkness just as she was.

She whispered his name quickly in succession, bringing up the memories, allowing the wounds to open up again, she wanted to hear him.

It would only make it worse, but she wanted it.

It glowed, and she was just as surprised as when it had done it the first time, but she continued to chant his name, like she would a blizzara spell. She held onto it tightly, and time passed around her again.

Her knees were sore from kneeling for so long, but she wouldn't stop.

Finally the glowing stopped.

She dropped her hands, but the tears refused to flow this time, it was far too sad for tears anyway.

"_Soon!"_

Her head shot up looking for the source of the voice.

"_I will be there,"_

his voice..

"_I will come for you,"_

Her eyes widened, as flashes of his hardy smile gave her warmth that she had believed she had forgotten.

" _even though I'm too far gone,"_

He was there.

" _I will be the one to come for you"_

He had listened, he always had.

"_I won't let anyone else do it!"_

her lips twitched.

"_Soon!"_

She smiled.

* * *

Review please!


End file.
